The Source is Charmed
by xXJammieXx
Summary: Vanquishing demons everyday is easy when you're the Charmed Ones. But what do you when you find out your child is the Source of all Evil?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters from the show.  
In this story Piper has all her children before her sisters have their children. I just wanted you all to understand that change that I made for the story. Thanks!**

Chapter One

It was another average day in the Halliwell Manor. Twelve year old Melidna Halliwell sat in the living room watching t.v. All she could think about was how much her eldest brother Wyatt seemed to be the center of her family's attention. Wyatt was now fifteen years old and her family was still overprotective of him because Wyatt is the prophesized Twice Blessed Child. Melinda still wanted some recognition from her family members despite this.  
The young Halliwell turned off the television and made her way to the kitchen. It was just about time for dinner. This dinner meant a lot to her mother since her aunts were visiting. She stopped in her tracks, overhearing her parents talking.  
"I think we should bind her powers," her father, Leo Wyatt, was the first voice she heard.  
"Leo, I don't want her to grow up the way I did," her mother, Piper Halliwell, never liked to go down without a fight.  
"She won't Piper. She knows about magic and who she is, who her family is," Leo explained.  
"It's not fair to her Leo. She and her brothers are supposed to be the Charmed Ones once we've fufilled our destiny. I can't take that away from her..no matter how much I want this family to be normal." Normal? This family was far from normal no matter how much Piper wouldn't admit it.  
"Piper.." Leo began, "She has all of your powers, all of Prue's powers and powers from her whitelighter half. Demons were after her, just like when they were after Wyatt. I don't want her going through that her whole life." Melinda knew about all the trouble her powers caused. But that just came with being a witch, right? If Wyatt, the Twice Blessed Child could do it, then she could too.  
The sound of a bowl slamming on a table was heard. "What? So we should bind Wyatt and Chris' powers too? Heck while we're at it let's bind Phoebe and Paige's kids too!"  
Bind her powers? Her mother was right, it isn't fair. Melinda wanted recognition from them but not at the expense of her magic. She loved being a witch.  
"That's not what I'm saying and you know it Piper! We can always give her powers back when she's older, just like how you got them," Leo pleaded. Melinda understood the reason behind her father's request, but why her? He never considered binding either of her brother's powers. They handled it their whole lives, she could too. She's a future Charmed witch, just like them.  
"She'll be confused like Prue, Phoebe and I were at first. She'll have to explore her magic all over again.." Piper trailed off. After a pause she spoke up again, "Maybe it'll be for the best...if it keeps her safe."  
"Hello parental units," Melinda said jokingly as she finally entered the kitchen. She had had enough of her parents speaking of blocking her magic.  
"Melinda.." her mother turned to see her.  
The preteen flicked her wrist in her father's direction, freezing him. The young girl was taught to control her magic very well from her mother. She was taught the triggers to her powers by her mother, how to write spells from her aunt Phoebe and how to be a whitelighter for her future by her aunt Paige.  
Melinda turned to her mother and raised her eyebrows. She felt like the conversation would be easier with just her mother.  
"Melinda! What did I tell you about freezing your father?!" Piper yelled.  
"I don't want to bind my magic mom," she said simply.  
"Honey.." Piper cooed, "We're not, we're just thinking about it. To keep you safe."  
"Make the potion if you want, but I'm not drinking it," with those last words, she orbed out.

* * *

A twenty-three year old woman was drawing a triquetra on a wall with chalk. Behind her were two men passed out on the ground. One a blonde, the other a brunette. The woman tossed the chalk to the side when she was done and smiled. She ran her hands through her long dark brown hair as she let out a chuckle.

_"Hear these words, hear thy rhyme  
Head the hope within my mind  
Send me back to where I'll find  
What I wish in place and time"_

The triquetra flashed and became blue and white, opening a path through time.  
"No!" The brunette stuck out his hand at the woman and she was only nudged a bit by his magic.  
"Was that supposed to hurt?" she laughed, "Your magic is weak." She then paused and smiled, "Follow me if you dare." She then turned her back on him and walked through the portal to the past.

* * *

"Dad wants to bind your powers?!" Melinda looked at her older brother Christopher and nodded.  
"What do you expect? Everyone only cares about Wyatt around here anyway. What's even worse is that mom is considering it!" Melinda laid back on her bed, spreading her arms open. Her body bounced gently on the bed and she sighed just as her body settled.  
"Demon!" The voice of their aunt Paige was heard.  
Melinda shot up out of bed and Chris stared at the door. They were always told to stay in their rooms during attacks. Melinda got up and cracked the door open a bit. Chris rushed over to her side to peek with her.  
They watched as their mother flicked her wrists easily and the demon yelled in pain. "Nix...I've failed you!" It yelled as it exploded.  
"Book," Phoebe said to her sisters and they all ran up the stairs to the attic.  
"One normal evening! That's all I asked for!" Piper yelled as she ran up the stairs with her sisters.  
Melinda looked over to her older brother and he nodded. They too, made their way to the attic.

* * *

The woman continued to walk around in the portal, waiting to appear in her desired time. She had work that needed to be done. She laughed to herself as she thought about how easy it was to get those two men out of her way. Act all innocent and then a simple squint in her eyes and they were sent flying. They would most likely follow her.  
Then she would have to kill them.  
She gave them a chance to leave her alone by letting them live. They'd be fools to follow her.  
But they did anyway.  
The woman tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed as she turned to face them.  
"Give it up. Don't you see where we are? I can easily throw you away and exit the portal leaving you stuck here," she pointed her finger at them, much like a mother would and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Now this is your last chance boys. I'm going to keep going and you turn back or I'll kill you."  
The woman turned around and continued to walk, finally seeing the exit to the portal. How she hated time travel. Walking through history until finding your destination was hard work, especially when you have people following you.  
"Ahh!" The woman was hit on the back of the head and knocked out cold.  
"Shouldn't have turned your back on us," the brunette said.  
"Was that really necessary?" the other man asked.  
"Do you want to fight her?" the brunette's voice was sarcastic as he began picking up the woman by the arm. "She had to pick this time period for a reason. Let's hurry, they'll know what to do with her."

* * *

The three sisters were huddled together around the book, turning the pages quickly as they tried to identify their demon.  
"Aha!" Paige exclaimed happily as she pointed at the book.  
"Nix, Demon of Chaos.." Phoebe said a little less happy.  
"That doesn't sound good," Paige sighed.  
Chris and Melinda then walked into the attic and stood next to their mother and their aunts.  
"An upper level demon who takes powerful young witches and raises them in the craft in hopes of one day enslaving humanity. Once the now evil witches are older Nix either kills them and steals their perfected magic or keeps them as his minions," Phoebe read from the Book of Shadows.  
"What was he doing here then?" Paige asked with her hand on her hip.  
Piper looked up at her two youngest children. "Wyatt?"  
"Football practice," Melinda rolled her eyes. Was everything about Wyatt to them?  
"Listen, I want you two to stay in the manor. You're safer here until we vanquish him," she then turned to Paige, "Can you go watch Wyatt?"  
"Sure!" Paige then transformed into white blue orbs and disappeared.  
"Is there a spell?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
"Even better! There's a potion and a spell!" Phoebe said sarcastically as she tapped the book. It was easier with just spells. Potions were destroyed by demons plenty of times before and the Charmed Ones were forced to improvise on many occasions.  
It was then that the wall of the attic formed a blue triquetra and three people appeared. Two men were dragging a woman with them.  
"Wyatt? Chris?" Piper stared at them. "And... Boys what the hell happened to her?!"  
The brunette ignored her and spoke, "Crystals," the box containing the crystals opened and the crystals turned into blue white orbs. He tossed the woman onto the floor and flicked his wrist, "Circle." The crystals formed a perfect circle around the woman and became a crystal cage.  
"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you let her out of that cage right now!" Piper was using her scarry mom voice.  
Melinda and Chris looked at one another confused. They then looked at their mother, aunt Phoebe and the three newcomers, waiting for an explanation.  
The woman began to stirr. "Mom?" she asked as she rubbed her head. She looked up with pleading eyes.  
Melinda's eyes widened. Was that her from the future? She looked once again at her older brother who simply shrugged, also confused.  
"I don't know what happened to them mom, they started acting all weird...then...then they attacked me..." she began to sob.  
"Mom, she's swayed to the side of evil, don't believe her," the blonde finally spoke up.  
Melinda's eyes then widened. He had to be lying.  
"What are you talking about Wyatt? What happened?" Phoebe crossed her arms as she starred at her eldest nephew in disbelief.  
"She started talking about going to the past. We were supposed to be looking for a demon that had recently attacked instead. Chris and I refused to let her go. That was when she went all crazy and attacked us. She even threatened to kill us," Wyatt let out a deep breath when he finally finished talking.  
"That doesn't mean she's evil, she could just be possessed," Phoebe suggested. "I'll just recycle an old spell we used back in the day," Phoebe said.

_"Host soul reject this evil essence.  
Let love's light end this cruel possession."_

"Did it work?" Wyatt asked.  
"I don't know," Phoebe said.  
"Honey, how do you feel?" Piper asked the woman trapped in the crystal cage.  
"...I've had enough of this crap," she said as she rose to her feet. "Time to do what I came here for." She clenched her fists and as soon as they closed completely the crystals surrounding her flew in every direction. Everything in the attic was pushed back against the walls and the glass mirrors shattered. Everyone groaned as they began to get back on their feet. Melinda looked at her future self with wide eyes full of fright. The older woman looked back at with a smirk on her face as her eyes became completely black.  
"The Source...?" the young girl whispered. The older woman then turned around and shimmered out of the attic.


End file.
